iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Stafford Redwyne
Stafford Redwyne is the Lord of the Arbor and Lord of House Redwyne. His family are bannermen to House Tyrell. He is four-and-fifty years old and is the Master of Ships on the Small Council. Appearance A man beyond his best years, he is a short, stout looking man who obviously now enjoys the finer things in life making him appear softer than he was in his prime. He has grey/blue eyes and is bald atop his head, save for a tuft of faded orange of hair at the front that he calls 'his little island'. History Born in 313, as the 2nd of five children he was sent to Oldtown and Highgarden for a stewards education as befit his family position. A quick and sharp student, he was trained to count, barter and entice. He learned how to turn Arbor Gold into true liquid gold by clever manipulation of the supply of certain choice vintages. His life was thrown askew when the Third Greyjoy Rebellion came to pass. His father was killed in the Iron Fleets second assault, this meant the Lordship passed to his brother, Dickon, who in turn was slain assaulting the walls of Pyke before he ever returned home as Lord. Aged 14 Stafford was Lord of the Arbor and travelled home where by he started implementing his plans, growing close trading ties with certain families within the southern Free Cities and the wine producers of Dorne. In 340, Lord Stafford married Melesa Rowan, an auburn haired maid with dark hazel eyes. The Arbor was a happy place, full of wine, sun and the sound of their children, the island prospered. Stafford is very close to his younger brother Alan, who thinks of Stafford as much a father as a brother. Over the following years he tried to hone his skills as a soldier. Dickon his brother, was a great warrior, knighted at five-and-ten and part of the van on Pyke, fiercely brave and as strong as three oarsmen. Stafford was never a fighter, he just about knew how to hold a sword to look competent, his bowmanship was almost passable but his strength was not in his arm - it was in his command. He was equally at home on the deck of a ship as when in his cups or ledgers, directing from the rear as if playing cyvasse. This was shown in particular during the war against the King of Waters when his men held the seas, but in his caution he refused to allow his troops to make landfall against the Triarchy later in the war, ultimately leading to a stalemate Stafford was charged by the Queen to take position of Master of Ships. He dutifully made preparations to leave for Queens Landing and set sail with a score of the finest warships in the Arbor fleet. He left the Arbor's garrison and shipyards under the command of Mace, he gave full control of the vineyards and trading routes to Mina, while Denys went with his father and his uncle Alan. As spring was bringing a new hope to Westeros, tragedy struck the family. Not a week after Stafford departed, the Bloody Flux was to finally arrive in the Arbor, it would claim the lives of his wife and new born daughter, not yet six moons old. The news never reached Stafford until he arrived at Queen's Landing more than a moons turn behind schedule, due to heavy storms. Family * Denys Redwyne, His Father, Lord of the Arbor (286 - 33?) * Desmera Redwyne, His Mother (283 - 352) ** Dickon Redwyne, His Brother (310 - 327) ** Stafford Redwyne ** Melesa Rowan, His Wife (325 - 366) *** Mace Redwyne, His Son and Heir (26) *** Mina Redwyne, His Daughter (26) *** Denys Redwyne, His Son (19) *** Bethany Redwyne, His Daughter (15) *** Melesa Redwyne, His Daughter (365 - 366) ** Alayne Redwyne (52), His Sister ** Alan Redwyne (43), His Brother ** One Other sibling Category:Reachman Category:House Redwyne